PollDump 20 9 2011
PollDump_20_9_2011 You spend a day with a loli imouto. Wat do 3 Play video games 2 Go on a shopping trip 0 Go camping 6 Touch inappropriately Your imouto died 0 From finger STDS... 1 You sick fuck... 3 You should have gone camping.. Because Im stupid Im continuing that VN from yesterday. 4 I dont give a shit how many of you are paying attention. 3 I just need a single vote afterall. Last we left the MC, she had just finished being assaulted by a rather bad case of tentacles. Unfortunately there was no rape involved. Or fortunately, I dont know with you people. Regardless one last stop remains. 0 Head straight to the last target. 3 Make sure the area is clear. 2 Am I in one piece? Loading the chambers of your revolver, you sweep the immediate corridor with your eyes. Other than the three holes blasted by the creature in its chase to kill you, the street is for the most part empty. And more empty. 2 Catch your breathe. 0 Next target. 5 Look through the holes. What is behind these walls. . . You peek into holes, the entirety of the interior lined with twisted pipes, wires, and iron reinforcements. Any hint of a space for living is nonexistent. About five feet into each hole, there is a hard turn, disallowing any further prying of the interiors. 4 Straight to the next point. 2 Another detour. Slinging your weapons into their respective holsters you sweep out into a nearby massive corridor. This is one of the main arteries of the entire area, connecting several major and countless minor districts together. It is well traveled and you duck into a large crowd of pedestrians. The next target wasn't that far down from here, but the crowds do make it rather tough. 1 Worm your way through. 3 Move with the flow. 1 Scale a nearby wall and just move past over them. (lol freerunning) No point in being too aggressive. You move with the crowds at their pace. You fixate your gaze on the several people moving in front of you. While most of the population looked human, hardly anyone was purely human anymore. Mixed with demons, monsters, angelic beings, mages and the like. Of course many do grow out of control to more monstrous forms. Those few are the subjects of your job. 1 Slip into the corridor next to the target. 4 Slip into the target corridor. 1 Continue on the path back to HQ for a bit. You slide out of the crowd into the side-street of choice. This particular street extended well into the suburbs of the city. Perfect really, as the farther away from the population the easier it gets. You begin to hear a similar skittering noise coming from the walls around you. Not just one side this time, though. All of them. 1 Bolt. 1 Backpedal. 3 Prep a grenade. You stop and reach your hand around your back to pull out one of the grenades on you. Just as your hand reaches the strap, however, the entire area around you explodes into a spray of dust and concrete. You feel multiple tentacles wrap around your thighs, arms, and waist. They lift you off the ground about a foot. You feel your arms being tugged behind your back and being restrained. 1 Struggle. 4 Struggle harder. You being struggling with all your might against the multitude of tentacles wrapped around you. Managing to pull your arms slightly apart despite the force of the grip, you slowly inch them free from the grip. This was to no avail, though, as even more tentacles burst from the wall and securely force them together again. 1 Struggle HARDER. 3 Just give in. 4 Start kicking. With your arms beyond even basic twitching, you begin to try and pry your much less secured legs out. It couldn't have that many more to use on you. You kick your legs back and forth with all your might and actually get one free. You smash the now gripless tentacle into the wall with your foot, spray 'blood' everywhere. The grips seem somewhat looser now. 1 Get the fuck free. 3 Take care of the other loose tentacles first. Landing back on the ground, you begin to kick and smash the other now free tentacles in, and mash as much of the length of them into fine goop. As you finish them up, you hear a sudden rumbling noise to your right. 0 Duck. 0 Jump back. 3 Loosen your arms and dive to the ground. The tentacles wrapped around your arm were much looser now, allowing you to wriggle your way out of them rather quickly. Unfortunately it turned out to be not quick enough as the wall to your right explodes into a spray of concrete, dust, and iron. You are thrown to the opposite wall and feel the wind being knocked straight out of you. "Feisty. I hate feisty ones." 0 Shoot it. 3 Pull yourself up. 2 Grenade. You pull yourself off from the floor regaining your breath. You get a good look at the creature that was attacking you moments before. The tentacles you smashed hang limply off a humanoid form covered in similar carapace armor. He is much less monstrous looking than your previous quarry, but still very much obviously demonic. "Any last words, cleanser?" 1 Shoot him. 1 "None of you ever learn not to ask that question." Shoot him. 3 Grenade. Rather than answering you bolt up to him while pulling out a grenade at the same time. Practically running up it's chest as though it were a wall, you pull the pin, and shove it in a crevice in his armor in one swift motion. You kick off it, sending it tumbling back into the hole at the same time. 0 Run. Its still a grenade. 0 Watch it explode. 1 Make damn well sure those tentacles don't mess this up. Yeah some of those tentacles weren't actually connected to that monster. Seemed like there was two. 4 In short MC got raped. 2 The end. Anyone want a SUPER SUPER STREAM? 5 A game! 5 An anime!